Battlesmith in Equestria Why?
by ZmbMadragon
Summary: A battlesmith gets tossed into the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic universe with some tools and his warhammer. What the heck is he going to do there is the question? Read on to find out.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the My Little Pony Friendship is magic franchise, I only own the story and the OC that I created._

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

For fuck's sake.

What the hell is going on?

All I remember is getting into bed and going to sleep and yet here I am, in some random office space I can only assume belongs to some magic user who lost control of one of their spells. It's only the lack of smoke and the fact that I woke up not due to an explosion, but due to the bright light overhead. Fucking great, I wake up due to some asshats mistake and I now have to endure a magic man's explanations with my stonking headache thanks to my bastard hangover, and to top it all off I have a bad case of cotton mouth and I don't see any liquid with which I can wash the sensation away.

Getting out of bed, I stand up and-

"Wah!"

*THUD*

"Oh...fuck...me my head. Are my legs tangled in the sheets or something?" I ask in my mild tenor, soft spoken west country ramble. And despite people telling me that I could sing, I knew otherwise.

With bleary eyes I try to look at my legs to find them actually tangled in my bed sheets, something I thought only happened in comedy movies and kids shows; ah fuck it all, I'll just lay here until my head stops thumpin' before I try anything too complicated. With that I just reach up to grab my pillow and-the fuck happened to my arm!? It's turned fucking blue!? Oh, you motherfucking mages and your stupid magic, why can't they ever do anything right! No. Sleep first, and after my headache has lessened I'll find the mage who brought me here and I'll rough them up a bit so they fully understand how annoyed I am at what they did to me. I squirm in an effort to get comfortable before I try to zone out everything that has happened, and in an effort to blot out the light I wrap myself in my bed sheets.

"Sorry to ruin your sleep like this but I am in need of your help." Hehehe, now I know I must be hearing things, cause I honestly thought I heard someone say that they needed my help.

"No, you're not imagining things as I am very much real and I'm the one who brought you here in this state." It's still there, must be a product of my hangover or something.

"Must I prove myself to you?" Please do imaginary voice cause if you can't I'll be going straight to sle-ah!

"Fuck!" I yell as I impact one of the walls. Oh that motherfucking piece of shit. First he kidnaps me, then he turns me blue, and now he is tossing me around like a fucking rag doll!?

Arms and legs flailing, I eventually free myself from my nice warm cocoon and get to my fee-fuck! The fuck, I can't even stand up right now!? I didn't even drink that much though? Okay, slowly get my feet under me and then push myself upwards until I can stand up, steady, steady...good, now that I am standing straight perhaps I can finally get some answers as to what the hell is going on right now. Spending some time keeping my guts from emptying their contents as well as clearing my eyes of the tears preventing me from looking at the features of the one who brought me here, but eventually I get my shit together and finally get a full glimpse of the guy who caused this mess.

I have to ask though; what is with the 'clop clop'?

What I see is a guy standing tall, I mean **really** tall, at maybe ten foot and ten inches high with a slim frame, a frame I typically find on mages due to their magical talents with a few exceptions here and there. His face is as slim as his form with a rather long nose... that thing has to be about three or four inches long. He also has the typical dusting of golden flecks amidst the green of his eyes that signifies his magical aptitude, as well as his short auburn colored hair with what looks like a single long braid growing behind his right ear...must be a fan of Star Wars if he has that; he is wearing a pair of black trousers and black dress shoes which go together with his simple white dress shirt buttoned up with the top two left undone, nor can I see jewelery of any sort on his person.

As I glance around it finally dawns on me that this mage doesn't seem to have his wand or even his staff on hand which is bloody odd as it is practically their calling card, you never see a mage without either one of those focuses or at least something that can be used as such. So I'm wondering if he has one at all even...or is he one of those reclusive mages who are so powerful, he doesn't even need one?

"Do I look appealing to you?" All he gets is a growl of annoyance from me. "Apparently not. Though I would be more concerned about my **own** appearance rather than anyone else's." That has me confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, hoping that he can give more details.

"Take a look and you'll see." He says with a small wave of his hand.

A blink later and I am shocked twice over by first: a mirror appearing so suddenly before me but-but the most important bit...

"Kkhh...gehh...ahhhHHHH! THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" I scream at what I am seeing.

My height once stood at six foot two but it seems that I have shrunk all the way to five foot two... How the hell did I lose an entire foot in terms of height? As I mentioned before my skin, er coat has turned dark blue or rather navy blue in color with a pretty solid build, upper body, lower body, core, all solid and showing some muscle with some burn marks on my arms and...these are not my hands. These are not hands...they are the hooves of a horse colored like burnt charcoal attached to my, uh arms? Legs? Yeah legs. I look At my hair...mane and tail and see that consists of two colors. Mainly dull steel grey in terms of color, with a single ice blue streak through it with my mane being about average in terms of length and is styled in a sort of messy fashion, or rather like someone put a mop on my head. With a parting at the centre with the left parting going down over my left eye and curling under my torn left ear. Whilst the right parting rests above my right eye, sort of obscuring my burnt right ear. My tail is again average length, looking like a scraggly, tangled mess with the same color scheme as my hair. My face is strong looking, with little excess fat with light blue colored eyes. Looking under my chin, I see a small goatee beard, the same dull steel grey color as my mane and tail. However, the thing that will draw the most attention are the scars and tattoos that adorn my new body.

The biggest tattoo I have is one resembling flickering flames using the celtic fashion with thick lines, now while it used to be black in color it is now flaming orange in color with a dull grey outline to help it stand out. In terms of size, the tattoo itself is centred on the back of my right shoulder before stretching down to the small of my back on my right hand side, it also branches of onto my upper right arm and stops a little before my right...elbow? Is that what it is called? The second largest tattoo on my body lies on my left...wrist(?), in the form of a scorpion using the same thick lined celtic style using a dull grey color, but with what looks like thin metallic purple veins throughout the thick lines in order to bring out the tattoo even more when compared to my dark blue skin..uh coat color. And the last tattoo on my body is as simple as it gets, it is simply a small celtic triskelion tattoo, in dull grey but with a golden yellow line marking the very centre of the tattoo lines. This one lies directly over my heart, hell, it was the first tattoo I ever got and I am at the very least relieved to see that it is still there.

Going further down are the scars that I mentioned previously, mainly small cuts and burn marks on my ar-legs, legs, nothing really unusual considering my line of work with but two exceptions; one of which is a deep stab wound entering the left side of my body from a knife from four years back after I got involved in something I shouldn't have, and the other being a burn mark which I covered up for the most part with the flickering flames tattoo. Overall, my body looks pretty solidly built with a few scars and some tattoos that carry special properties, all thanks to that shaman I met over in Poland. Good times with that guy.

What the smegging hell is going on?

"In case you haven't realised it yet, you have become a pony due to my design decision. I hope that hasn't rattled you too much?" The mage says, with a seemingly concerned look on his face. But oh ho ho, I know better.

"You, you-you! I can't even find the words to describe how much I want to hurt you right now! What is the fucking purpose behind this!? Where they hell am I? More importantly, turn me back and send me back home right now!" I scream in fury at what he has done to me.

He must know. He must **know** about my temper if he has done this to me, especially if he is trying to get a rise out of me, yet, thankfully it has not reached those levels as when I get mad, it is pretty much like anyone else it's just that when I reach my utmost limits, that's when my rage becomes a little abnormal. My blood pounds in my ears steadily, matching the heavy beating of my heart not quite drowning out all sounds but it becomes litteral background noise to everything else; but when I finally lose it...I have blood on my hands because of it. What's his response to all of this?

"Firstly, no. I will not turn you back as that ties into my reason behind your transformation which I will explain a little later, and as to where you are? This is my home, and as to my reason...I'm bored and I want you to entertain me." He says with a small amused smile on his face.

"... You're bored? **You** are bored? A-a-a-a-and just-just what kind of boredom requires you to kidnap random strangers from their homes and turn them into animals?" I reply with a warped smile on my face, as it twitches upon hearing his reason for my transformation.

"I'm just bored. No other reason, but as to why I transformed you into a **pony**, that pretty much ties into _where _I am sending you in order to relieve me of this inane boredom." Is his quick response to my growing anger.

"And just where is it exactly that you are planning on tossing me!?" I ask rather heatedly.

"Oh, I don't know...just some place called Equestria."

...

...

"...Um...hello? Are you alive in there?" The mage says waving his hands in front of my face.

He wants to send me to the world of Equestria, the only place I know of that has that name is the TV show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He wants to send me there? Now I am a fan of the show sure, but why the hell would he send me there?

"...you can't be serious." I whisper out of shock, pupils practically gone and my body just hanging by the tiniest thread.

"I very much am. Is there a reason why you don't want to go?" He can't be so stupid...no wait, he is that stupid!

"Is there a reason that I **DON'T** want to go? IS THERE A REASON!? There are a fuck ton of reasons for why I don't want to go, with the first being that you saying that I will be there to entertain you is obviously a lie; who the fuck goes around sending random people off into other worlds just so that they themselves can be entertained!? Another reason ties in with the first; what is your **real** reason for why you want to send me off? Thirdly is that I'll never see my friends and family again, will I!? My life will most certainly be in danger over in Equestria due to all of the constant dangers going on in that world and despite my occupation as a Battlesmith, I am not a world renowned fighter so I can't help in that regard!"

I rage at the mage before taking a moment to try and calm myself, oh fuck me sideways. Those reasons sound big and all but the one I am most vehement on is the one where I am being taken from my family and friends, honestly, who in their right mind is fine with being taken from that and just tossed off into another world without an explanation as to the why behind it? Only people with nothing to lose, or people who don't really care about that would be more accepting of such an arrangement, yet here I am, in just such an occasion and the reason as to 'why' is because the guy is _bored_. And that's the straw that broke the camel's back, as my legs just collapse beneath me and I fall onto the floor onto my stomach emotionally exhausted.

Christ. I am a Battlesmith, that much is certain. I know how to fight using my body due to circumstances back on earth and I even learnt how to wield my hammer in combat to match my unarmed combat prowess, yet I am not even ranked in the top ranks of my countries top ten fighters. At best I am in the top hundred or so and I am proud of that but my skill lies in the creation of arms and armor for the fighters who need them, and I couldn't be more proud of my creations if I tried; it's not every day that someone comes back to me after buying one of my items and brags about their exploits because of it. As such it brought me a loyal customer base that has survived to this day, and now because of this asshole, I am about to lose all of it.

"Clear reasons, I'm sure. But I have chosen you and you have little choice in it as the physical changes done to you are now permanent." Oh, fuck off!

"Look, how about I bring you your warhammer, a hiking bag and your wardrobe so that you can take a few articles of clothing with you when you go?" He says in an attempt to pacify my emotional distress. Can't say that I'm not thinking it over though.

"...What about a couple of my knives and other tools for survival?" I ask hesitantly.

"I can arrange that. Look I know that I am currently being an absolute asshole to you about this but what's done is now done and I can't send you back even if I left you as you were when you were a human, as I am still bound by stringent rules as to what I can and cannot do. You just had the misfortune of being the one I chose in this instance, but you are not and will never be the only one I take from their home universe just so I can be entertained, just for you to know though; there are more people like me out there who love messing with the natural order of things by doing things like this, and there are those who just like to find worlds that catch their interest and record them so that they can share them with others of our kind."

His answer was far more than I expected. There are more people like him out there who would do something like this just to entertain themselves, yet there are those who just like recording events no matter what there own feelings are just so they can tell their own people about what happened in the worlds they discovered. Doesn't mean that I have to like what has happened to me. I am losing my home, my business, my hard earned materials, possessions, trophies, it's like I am being killed off and I'm leaving everything but for a few things behind for the vultures to feed off of...I hate this.

"Alright, here is your hammer, a large hiking bag, a pair of knives, some survival tools and your wardrobe. Please choose wisely as I want you to have at least a decent start to your new life in Equestria, I'll even throw in some of that world's currency so that you won't be a complete pauper when you go over. About ten thousand Bits should do it." I blink a bit as I've never been too sure on the actual prices of products when it comes to the show, thus I can't tell if that is a large amount for a hobo to have or if it can be considered chump change. Yet another thing I'll have to look forward to when I finally get my shit together and go over there.

With a deep breathe and a heavy sigh, I slowly yet surely stand up and make my way over to my wardrobe and gear on wobbly, jelly like legs. Once I reach it I pick up the black hiking bag and stuff in my knives and the tools, of which includes a compass, flint and steel with a magnesium strip, a hatchet for wood chopping, multiple ziplock bags for a variety of reasons like waterproofing tinder and holding water as well as water purification tablets should I find myself in such a situation. Clothing wise, I don't really take anything just a blanket and a couple of towels for the night and and to dry myself off incase of rain or for when I need to clean myself up; and there is no way in hell I am leaving without my black, white and grey Tartan Flat Cap which I plant firmly on my head, that thing has been with me since I first made my hammer...speaking of which. I glance over at my hammer as it lies on the floor.

A great double headed warhammer, with the haft being three feet long with the head of the hammer being as large as my own head, leaving it's overall length at three and a half feet long. The haft rests comfortably in my hooves despite being moulded for human hands from day one. Made from Ancestral Dragon Bone mixed with a Pure Crystallized Heartstone Diamond blended with Eartheart Steel Titanium. My finest work if I may be so bold. With all that, this weights near fifty pounds. Getting hit by this will seriously mess up your day.

The haft itself has a brass colored pommel with a dark brown colored cloth wrapped around it to provide better grip for when I am in the forge or out having a fight. The hammer is connected to the haft by cutting a hole through the head of the hammer for the top third, in order for the haft to slide through and then finishing it off by heating them up and hammering the two pieces together. The head of the hammer is the color of steel with only two engravings on the side of the hammer in the shape of a twin tailed comet, the tails in the shape of lightning bolts encompassed by fire.

I hold my hoof out and...there it is. My party piece. Just like Thor's hammer Mjolnir, my tool/weapon can be recalled to my possession through a lengthy process during it's forging that required the services of a powerful mage who oddly enough did the job free of charge. The reason for the oddity is due to the fact that, outside of tales and comics no mage had ever made such an enchantment or spell before, and so we were literally making history if we could get this to work and we did; after everything was all said and done we showcased the potential of our work which earned us a lot of attention. As we were the ones who worked out the particulars of the enchantment, we then had our names put down in the history books of both mages and blacksmiths for creating a new enchantment. The added bonus of all this brought us more customers and a partnership between us as we had a monopoly on this customer base, and it would take some doing to get others to learn the craft as we would both have to teach teams of mages and smiths everything we did in the process. Of which we never got around to.

On a side note...how exactly am I holding my hammer? I know that in the show soldiers can hold spears but...you know?

"Are you ready to go?" The mage asks me. I shake my head and take from my wardrobe a simple brown leather belt with steel buckle that I can attach my hammer to. Taking my bag and putting it on my back I look him square in the eyes and tell him my answer.

"Are you absolutely sure that there is nothing going on in this world that you want to send me to? No invading alien species other than myself? No rogue God? No plague that needs curing? No seventh Element? Are you absolutely **certain** that there is nothing going on in that world that you had to go and find someone else to take care of it?" I ask once more trying to get something out of him. All I get in response is a shake of the head.

*Sigh*

"Then I'm ready. Send me off, but please make sure that I don't end up falling from the sky, as while the world that I knew in regards to the show didn't allow for deaths, this one is probably going to allow for that sort of thing and despite how tough I am, a fall from a mile up in the air **is** going to kill me." I point out.

"I'm not so irresponsible that I would kill you off just for a quick laugh. You'll wind up just a meter above ground so jumping through the portal that I create would be best, now off you go."

"Why did you say it like thaaahhh!"

I never got the chance to finish as I fall through the portal that he opened up beneath me.

To land on my flat belly on the floor, completely winding me, with a groan of pain I look up at the closing portal until it vanishes from sight.

"Christ on a bike! Could of given me the option of jumping myself, but no~! _Had to get a laugh out of it first!_" Sarcasm dripping from my voice before I trail off into a small coughing fit.

Getting to my hooves I have a look at my location and find that I am currently inside a dense forest and therein lies my new problem; I have no way of telling just **where** in Equestria I am as I have no landmarks with which to orientate myself. Best start with compass directions then just for convenience sake alone just gotta get it from...I buried it at the bottom of the bag didn't I? Ah well, might as well take the opportunity to pack things up properly. Slowly and carefully I remove the blanket and towels and put them on a dry patch of earth and start putting away the survival gear in various pockets on my bag, making sure to leave out the compass, the hatchet and one of the knives so as to prepare some firewood for tonight.

After putting the blanket and towels away I take a look at my compass and let it do its work, once the magnetic needle stopped moving with the red colored arrow pointing north and the black one printed south I reset orienting arrow to mark 'true north' and make a plan as to where I'll be going from here, as I have no map of the area which makes choosing a heading a rather difficult task. Walking in any random direction will inevitably lead me somewhere it's just that I would rather not have to walk around this forest for who knows how long, well...since I know where north is I should walk that way just to see what happens.

While walking I stop every now and then to chop up some sticks and attach them to my bag so I have fuel for a fire tonight, as well as some fruit, berries and the occasional nut, even some flowers that share similar appearance to an edible flower from Earth to serve as a meal. Kind wonder if these plants share names from home? Another time perhaps, for now let us see how far I can go and see about finding a landmark so I at least have an idea as to where I am in the world.

Sadly, after walking for an unknown period of time the night began to fall leaving me with little choice but to call off the search for some kind of landmark and to now prioritise a place to stay for the night, which honestly wasn't very appealing as most of the trees in close proximity to me seemed rather damp and I'd rather not have to spend my night on wet ground. My search did reveal something unexpected however, ruins of some sort to be specific and since I am not a native of Equestria I cannot rightfully say if this is close to a town of city somewhere; still it is a place to stay for the night and it looks pretty dry and stable so, time to set up shop.

Walking closer to it it only seems to get larger in size both in terms of height and in diameter as I thought I was walking into the ruins of a walled town from a bygone era, only to find that I was walking into the remains of a once mighty castle. Impressive looking bugger that's for sure, but just where do I set up home for the night? Ground floor seems the safest bet but that would leave me wide open for wild animals and monsters to ambush me so, maybe further up, second floor perhaps? Or do I try for one of the towers?

Let's have a butchers before I make my decision, and so with this thought in mind I walk off and take in the sights for a bit all the while keeping the ever dimming sunlight in view. As I walk through the stone passageways I get this feeling, this...I don't know how to describe it? It-it sort of feels like I recognise the place, the name of the place it-it is on the tip of my tongue but for the life of me... There has to be something here that can give me clues, I just haven't found it yet.

Sighing in annoyance at my poor memory I continue to walk through the passageways until I wind up in some sort of hall leading to what look like...ah...now I recognise this place, this is the Castle of the Two Sisters, ahaha! Now this is what I call a landmark! With this, I now know my current location and it's name; the Everfree Forest as well as the closest possible settlement which I could navigate myself towards, I'll just need a heading and a location to see about my way out. Note to self, find out what point in time this is.

Hmm. I wonder? Face set, I start to leave what I assume is the main hall and try to find a certain room, cause if there are no stones there...then I have a rough enough idea as to the time period and will just have to worry about locating a certain town. Or maybe not. Yeah, I just realised that I have no papers at all, nor do I have some sort of identification to prove I even exist, or do I even need that? Yesh, the more I think about the particulars of this world, the more I wonder about the small details I never saw in the show.

Ahh, all of this complicated thinking is giving me a headache. At any rate, the very idea of working around the lack of identification could potentially make or break me, yet the ponies in this world could be like their 'show' counterparts and _could_ be just as accepting of my circumstances, if I can prove it to them. So my best bet would be to speak the truth and hope they believe me and if not, eh, I'll wing it from there. After walking through a number of random hallways, I finally locate the room where the Elements were held to find that my earlier assumption to be rather accurate, as I find all five stones that (supposedly) represent the Elements of Harmony are still here giving me a little idea on where I am in the...can I even call it the 'Timeline'?

With an outsider being here but that's all before you take into account the reason behind my being here, that being to entertain a powerful Human(?) with questionable objectives. I shake my head and walk off looking at a certain tower(?) where Nightmare Moon becomes Luna once more, glaring at my new legs and wonder how many stairs there are before I reach the room in question. Fuck it all.

And fuck all these stairs too.

* * *

I grimace as I finally reach the top of the tower and find myself in a very familiar room, the very room where the Mane Six discover their destiny as the physical embodiment of the Elements of Harmony, which means that I should make this place a temporary base where I can plan my next move. After shaking my legs a bit to try and ease off the pain from all those stairs I find a few places to set up shop for the night though I think that hiding behind the dais and the throne would be best, with this thought I move over to said corner and start to set up for the night. A fire for heat and some of those fruits and nuts for dinner will do for now, but honestly I think that I should make some plans for the future with regards to finding a place to live and somewhere where I can practice my craft; it's just that I will need to talk to certain people, er, ponies about those details.

Drawing one of my knives and snapping the sticks I have collected I work on creating a small fire using the steel and flint on some dry grass that I managed to find, which is rather odd considering how damp looking the forest was. The process doesn't take too long, nor is it too big, just enough to keep me warm for the night. Dinner itself was a rather odd affair as I found out mainly due to what I was turned into and what came with it, as I was eating I discovered that my taste buds had become far more sensitive and as such I could taste far more of my meal than I would have as a human. Though this means that eating meat is not going to happen, I freely admit that while I could get used to what I'm eating right now there is one food type that I'll miss beyond all others; the food of the Gods known and revered worldwide as...Bacon.

I shed a few tears as I bid a very sincere and heartfelt farewell to the best ingredient known to man, all while I tuck into some of the fruits and nuts I had picked up on my way over here. As a thought floats around in my head, my eyes narrow as I start to think on the possibility that that mage wants me to interact with the *ahem* story in some way...and considering how bored he says he is then this is the best way possible for that boredom to be alleviated.

"...what the hell am I going to do?" I quietly ask the world completely drained of energy, before getting the blanket out of my bag.

Resting my back against the back end of the throne I start to drift off while trying to think on how I am going to get on in the world as a whole, all while trying to come to terms with the fact that I'll never see any of my family or friends again.

The sound of cliched, evil laughter accompanied by flashes of controlled lightning wake me up, leaving me rather rattled and confused as I leap to my feet, hammer in hand as I try to get my head on straight. While I do so I hear the words of a woman or mare or whatever it is confronting another individual, although I am having trouble getting the words to actually mean something as my head feels as though it if made of cotton wool. A few bright flashes and some screaming followed my more laughter and the sound of shattered stone, or is it glass? Follow soon after before I peak out from behind the throne, keeping from their line of sight in order to find out what is going on only to find two very important individuals to the universe of My Little Pony.

First off is the woman, er mare that is currently standing on the dias in all her glory. Nightmare Moon. Now I know how she looks as an Alicorn pony in the show, god damn does she look good in person.

***AHEM***

Sorry. Hormones getting in the way there.

Nightmare Moon looks exactly as I remember her, a black colored coat and wings with her flowing mane and tail being blue with a translucent blue border with what looks like white spots akin to stars within her mane and tail. She has teal colored eyes with slit irises akin to those of a cat, and her cutie mark consists of a crescent moon on a purple border background. And rounding it all off is a light blue colored helmet and chest guard adorned with her Cutie Mark as well as light blue shoe/greaves on each of her hooves.

Yep. That's the first villain of the show but one of the...well...weaker ones in terms of how destructive they can be. Doesn't stop her being one of my favourites though, but next up is the unicorn herself and god damn is it good to see her as a unicorn again. Her coat is light purple in color with her mane and tail being mainly dark magenta with a single streak of purple and pink through it and sharing the same style; well groomed and straight although her mane curls lightly to rest over her left shoulder(or whatever the term actually is). Her eyes are deep purple and her Cutie Mark is a large pink star with five small white stars around it.

I have to admit that she is rather attractive even as a cartoon...

Really? Really? I am more sexually active as a pony than when I was a human? And to cartoon animals of all things?

"You little foal, thinking you could defeat me!? Now you will never see you princess or your sun." She says with her mane and tail flaring upwards with great intensity. "The night, will last, forever!" Nightmare Moon cries out in victory over her destruction of what she believes are the Elements of Harmony, while her mane and tail swirl above her forming a cyclone like cloud as Twilight watches in despair.

Hmm. What to do? Do I let things play out as they did in 'canon' or do I try and change this? Hell is it even possible? But, why wouldn't it be possible? Just think about it, I am here, I am **here**. This is already against what anyone would consider 'canon' so I should just do whatever I like and see what happens, just take part where I feel like and see if anything can be changed... Actually...that is not a bad idea. There are plenty of things in the show that I felt could've been handled in a better way, but due to there being a lesson to be learnt, things were just allowed to happen even if it put others in danger.

Huh, only in situations where I am put under stress can I actually make a sound well thought out solution. Well, best try it out then.

"Shut your fucking mouth! Can't you see that some of us are trying to sleep!?" I bellow catching both Twilight's and Nightmare Moon's attention, causing the swirling cyclone to die out.

"Who dares to speak to me in such a way!? Reveal yourself or suffer the consequences!" Nightmare Moon shouts with a flash of lightning; such a drama queen.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a bunch, I'm coming out." I say as I step out from behind the throne, hammer attached to the harness across my back.

After I show myself to the two ponies, I am able to see how they viewed my two previous statements and boy are they not pleased. First of is Nightmare Moon herself, her body and wings shaking slightly due to the indignation and utter rage she feels after I spoke and her face reflects that just as much, her narrowed eyes, clenched teeth with her muscles twitching every now and then. Twilight on the other hand is a different story, wide eyed, mouth open in shock at my audacity but can you blame her? I just swore at and insulted on of the big bads of her world so casually, and now seem just about ready to fight her...

Looks like I am going to have a bit of a fight with Nightmare Moon, doesn't it?

"You, you dare!? Again!? I am the ruler of all Equestria! The true Princess of the night! Yet you insult me and use such vulgar language in my presence so easily? Do you know what I could do to you? What torments await you at your audacity?" She cries, nose in the air and stepping forward.

"I can imagine." I reply simply, seemingly nonplussed by her threat which seems to stun her for a bit as she seems to flinch.

"You see, while I can imagine you hurting other ponies to a degree, I cannot imagine it going beyond a certain level to which you would fall into the same category of a certain unicorn that you may have heard about. That unicorn did far worse to his subjects than you could ever bring yourself to do." I say in response which earns two different response, one being recognition and the other being confusion; the former being Nightmare Moon and the latter being Twilight.

Ah shit, what the hell am I doing? I like Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna, true, but is it even possible for her to turn back peacefully? Maybe if I got there when she first arrived, no no no, there is no point thinking about the what if's, just focus on the here and now and plan things out on the fly. But...how am I going to do this?

"You...how do you know about him? My sister and I made sure that there were no records of him having existed bar the one tome we always kept hidden. So how do you have that knowledge?" She asks me pointedly clearly angered by my statement, but giving something away in the process. She remembers that she **and** her sister wanted to keep the unicorns existence a secret.

"Oh? You _and_ you sister, eh? Seems you have memories of back then, before your transformation Princess Luna." I say steering the conversation away from a rather sensitive subject that I'll need to address sooner rather than later, though how I'll come across in the process is out of my hands.

...Hooves.

Whilst I was try to bullshit my way out of this situation, the cries of a familiar group of girls was getting closer which drew all of our attention towards the stairs bringing a gasp of realisation from Twilight who then turns towards Nightmare Moon.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that? Well your wrong, because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony, are right, here!" With that declaration all of the shards begin to shake and glow with a different colors before rising into the air, startling Nightmare Moon so much that she doesn't even try to stop it.

And that is pretty much why I say that she is one of the least threatening villains in the show. But before things get going fully, I look at the five mares who will become the Elements of Harmony who stand behind Twilight.

Pinkie Pie, an earth pony with a pink colored coat, her mane and tail being a darker shade of pink with a...poofy(?) hair style. Her eyes are blue or rather light blue and her Cutie Mark is composed of three balloons on her flank, two being blue in color and the third is yellow.

Applejack, an earth pony with an orange colored coat with her mane and tail being yellow in color tied in a...ponytail(?) with red bands near the ends. She has green eyes and her Cutie Mark consists of three red colored apples, and to top it all off is her ever present light brown stetson hat. You can't really have Applejack without that hat.

Rainbow Dash, a pegasus pony with a blue colored coat and wings with her mane and tail bearing all the colors of an actual rainbow, with it being style in a wild spiked manny which matches her attitude. She has magenta colored eyes while her cutie Mark is a plain white cloud with a rainbow colored bolt of lightning coming out of it.

Rarity, a unicorn pony with a very pale grey, practically white, colored coat with her mane and tail being purple in color with gradients ranging from a deep purple to a light purple similar to Twilights coat; it is style up in curls, starting large then ending in tight curls. She has dark blue colored eyes and her Cutie Mark consists of three light blue colored diamonds on her flank.

And Fluttershy, a pegasus pony with a yellow colored coat and wings with pink, sort of loosely curled mane and tail. She has Aqua colored eyes with her Cutie Mark consisting of three pink colored butterflies on her flank.

"What?" Nightmare calls out softly in shock.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of, Honesty!" With this, some of the shards start to float around her with the others following suit.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of, Kindness!"

Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling on the face of danger, represents the spirit of, Laughter!"

"Rarity, who claimed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of Generosity!"

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own hearts desire, represents the spirit of, Loyalty!"

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge that came before us!" Twilight says looking Nightmare Moon in the eye.

"You still don't have the **sixth** Element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare cries out glancing around in apparent confusion...

I have to turn my eyes aside as I start to snort due to what I'm seeing right now, in case you haven't noticed yet I am struggling to keep myself composed as this only appears to be funny rather than a serious moment in the story.

"But it did, a different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realised how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you, the spark ignited inside me when I realised that you all, are my friends!" She says turning back to Nightmare Moon after looking at her group of friends, who covers her eyes at the bright glow coming from them.

"You see Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the, the Spark that resides in the hearts of us all, it creates the sixth Element. The Element of, Magic!" With this revelation, she and all of the girls with her are surrounded by a bright white glow that morphs the shards into amulets and a crown in the shape of their own respective Cutie Marks.

Shall I say it...nah, that would be to cliche even for me. So with a smile on my face, I close my eyes and turn away just as Nightmare Moon is engulfed by the powerful rainbow blast that causes her to cry out in fear. The resulting flash of light causes temporary blindness even in spite of my preparations, leaving me to stand there for a bit whilst I wait for sight to return only to hear the six ponies around me start to clamour about themselves having new necklaces in the form of their own Cutie Marks. Once the lights stop, I look at the six and see Applejack step up to Twilight.

"Gee Twilight, I just thought you were spoutin' a lot of hooey. But I reckon we really do represent the Elements of Friendship." She says, voice loaded with honesty and pride.

"Indeed you do." A female voices calls out. And that makes eight of the most influential ponies around.

And so, like the coming of God, the sun rises faster than it ever has any right to, blanketing the world below with it's warmth before releasing the Princess of the sun herself, with a glowing orb of light surrounding her.

A white colored alicorn standing a good head taller than me, maybe six foot or so if I had to guess. Her mane and tail are both long and freely flowing in whatever magical breeze they are caught in, colored in green, pink and blue. Her eyes are purple in color and honestly hold a fair deal of compassion and strength as well as wisdom with her Cutie Mark being a full sun on her flank; though I have to say that my opinion of her has changed somewhat after rewatching the show so many times.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaims as she steps forward.

"Twilight Sparkle, my favourite student." Celestia replies with a smile before giving giving her student a hug in turn. "I knew you could do it."

"But, you told me it was all an old pony tale?" Twilight asks back, with honest confusion.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I had seen the signs foretelling of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew that it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." Celestia says looking upon Twilight and her friends before turning to her sister

"Now if only another will as well." Celestia finishes with a semblance of hope in her voice. "Princess Luna."

And there she is, lying on the floor cowering before her sister. Heh, she look pretty cute like this, standing around the height of a regular pony only four feet or so tall with her coat being purple-blue in color. Her mane and tail are light blue in color with her eyes being colored teal without the cat like irises. Most likely signifying her loss of power at this point.

"It has been a thousand years since I have last seen you like this." Celestia says crouching down to eye level as she lets her eyes do a lot of the talking on a spiritual and personal level unseen by all, yet one can hear the emotion in her every word.

"Time to put our past grievances behind us, we were always meant to rule together little sister."

'Sister?" Twilight and the girls...? Ok, The other five I understand not knowing, but Twilight? I mean, she read all about it for Christ sake.

"Can we, can we once more be friends?" Celestia asks, a few tears in her eyes waiting for her response as are all of the girls of the mane six. Luna glances away inadvertently looking meeting my own.

I don't know what came over me but I just give a cheeky smirk and wink at her, causing her to blink and...blush?

...Oh dear.

Just as I realise what I may have done Luna looks to her sister with tears in her eyes before she leaps into her embrace.

"I'm so sorry! Oh, I missed you a lot big sister!" She cries into her sisters shoulder.

"Oh, I've missed you too!" Celestia replies, shedding a few tears herself.

I happily shed a few tears at the scene before me, though the moment is ruined somewhat due to the exaggerated emotions of a certain pink, peppy, party pony. Who then cries a veritable river upon the stone floor. All before getting happy really, really quickly. Don't ask.

"Hey, do you know what this calls for?" Three guesses. "A PARTY! C'mon everypony let's get to the cake! I have something special in mind for this one." As she leaves, all the others follow on behind her, _I_ on the other hoof decide to remain.

While I want to have a path to Ponyville, I don't think I'll be allowed to follow on especially when I don't even exist. My plan is scuppered when Twilight speaks to me however.

"Um, would you like to come with us?"

"What?" I reply a little confused. Seems the others agree with me as they look at me for the first time.

"Well, we did kinda disturb your sleep but you can't really stay in a place like this, and you did help out a little with defeating Nightmare Moon." I turn to face her fully and see her flinch, most likely at my tats and scars but I can't blame her for that. I can however blame her for saying what she did.

"I prefer to think of it as 'reuniting two estranged family members' personally. But you're welcome." I reply, correcting her. Once again with that smirk on my face, which she laughs to with some embarrassment. "Still, since I am talking to you lot, I have to apologise to you Luna."

Turning my gaze to the pony in question, I see her eyes widen a bit as not just she but all of the others notice my deliberately leaving out the 'Princess' moniker as it is not her name, but rather a title. May get into trouble for that but eh, when don't I get in trouble with royalty?

"My earlier comments were made due to having my sleep being interrupted, which is itself due to not having slept for the last three days, which in turn has left me rather irritable. And thus, when you were having a moment, which interrupted my sleep, I lashed out at you. And for that, I would like to apologise." I say, finishing with a bow of my head.

Let no pony say, that I have no manners.

"Um, you are forgiven. I, I would also like to, uh, apologise for disturbing your sleep but more so for threatening your life." She says, glancing at the ground. The others just have little smiles on their faces, but I can't really help myself, I have to to this. Walking up to her I just place one of my fore hooves on the top of her head being careful to avoid her horn, and just muss up her hair a bit before stepping back. Luna just looks at me wide eyed, looking like she has a bad case of bed head.

"I think we're even." I reply with that smirk firmly on my face. This gets me a few laughs from all of the girls, even Celestia which fills me with a bit of pride.

"Well, I think it would be better if you did come with us to Ponyville as it would allow you to sleep somewhere with an actual roof over your head, as opposed to having to spend another night in these ruins." Twilight chuckles.

"In that case, thanks for the invite. Just give me a few minutes to gather my things and I'll be ready to go." With this I pack up all of my gear and scatter the ashes of the fire, as well as smile in victory.

Why? Well, I now know which part of the timeline I'm in and I will now have a chance at spending the night in an actual bed as opposed to the forest floor, or rather the floor of some ruins in a forest. After telling them I am ready to go we all set off for the town in question, with me listening to the conversations of the girls and the two royals most of which flies over my head somewhat though I do catch some snippets about what there will be at this party and on what life is like in the town. Most of this being for Twilight's benefit but working in my favour as a passive observer rather than someone involved in the process as they are...on another note...I can't help but feel a little nervous about Pinkie Pie. As a new pony in town she may try to put on a party for me as she did with Twilight, can't really say that I would be happy for that to happen.

Lost in my thoughts I fail to notice that we had left the forest behind and had entered the town which very quickly became the centre of a festival, all for the return of Princess Luna to her people as well as her reuniting with her sister, thank you for this Pinkie. I just watch over everything from my place far in the back by an isolated house as I then watch the interaction between Twilight and Celestia.

"Why so glum my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can now return to your studies back in Canterlot?" Celestia says speak to Twilight.

"That's just it, right at the point I learn where I learn how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." Twilight replies, her eyes downcast.

"Spike, take a note please." Celestia says to Spike, who then pulls pen and parchment from nowhere. Again. I just shake my head at then sheer nonsensical nature that is cartoon logic before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"I, Princess Celestia hereby decree, that the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship, she must report to me her findings from her new home, Ponyville." With this, the others of the mane six come up and congratulate Twilight on becoming the newest resident in Ponyville, and for being able to stay with them.

"Oh , thank you Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before!" Confetti falls to the ground as all the ponies around us cheer.

"Good on em', but now that I am here it would be best to get a map and find a place to set up shop." Speaking out loud to nopony in particular as I turn away and start thinking about what I'll do next. Without a map I won't know locations of various towns where materials for forge work can be found nor the distance from where I'll actually set up my new forge...note to self, sanctify the new forge by making a new set of tools with my current ones.

"What does that mean?"

"Aaaahhh!" I cry in shock as I leap off the ground and turn to face whoever it was that scared me so.

"Aaahh!" Twilight cries back in shock at my own cry.

"Twilight!? Jesus Christ! Give a guy a heart attack why don't ya!?" I shout while breathing heavily.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! It wasn't my intent to scare you like that, it's just, well, I was wondering what you were going to do from now on?" She apologises immediately, eyes slightly teared up. Well, good job me, I just upset on of my favourite ponies. With a heavy sigh I try to apologise back.

"No, no, it is I who should apologise, as I said before with Luna, I have not had a wink of sleep in the three days and that has left me irritable and very prone to lashing out due to exhaustion, and after having a few hours of sleep only to get reawoken...it hasn't really made my mood much better. I know this is just me making excuses but nonetheless, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. It wasn't mature of me to do so." I don't know if this will work but I have to say sorry at the very least for my immaturity.

"It seems that both parties have some blame in this, although you've had a more violent reaction than compared to Twilight here. But I think that with this, things will turn out alright." Says a voice that draws our attention, revealing Princess Celestia.

"Hopefully, yes. Yet I must agree with you Princess that his reactions are rather violent when compared to most ponies, I wonder why that is?" Another pony comes up revealing Rarity. Not just her, but all of the mane six as well as Luna walk up to me with questions on their lips I imagine...and that works out well for me in the long term.

"Yeah, and what is this 'Jesus Christ' thing you said? It sounds like a swear word but not like one I recognise." Rainbow Dash says floating above me on my left, looking a little suspicious.

"Well, we won't be gettin' no answers unless he is willin' to share 'em, so can you answer these questions and a few others we have?" Applejack asks me, while meeting my eyes. Perfect.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I would be more than willing to answer as many questions you have but would you rather it be done here or somewhere out of view of the public? Cause what I'm about to share with you may not be believable." I ask them in turn meeting their eyes. After looking at each other and coming to a silent consensus the all turn to me with Luna speaking for all of them.

"We can agree to that, as for location...where do you think sister?" She says looking to Celestia for guidance.

"Hmm, perhaps the library would be best, if that is alright with you Twilight?" She in turns asks Twilight about holding a Q&A session in her new home.

"Perhaps that would be the best location, but what about you?" Her question leaves me a little confused.

"What?" I reply.

"Well, you know our names, not personally, but by overhearing them and place the name to the face but we don't know yours, so the first question is, what is your name?" Oh, I get it now. I chuckle a little due to how easy an answer it is.

"LaForge. My name is LaForge." I reply with a small smile on my face.

* * *

_A/N_

_IT IS DONE!_

_Thank fuck for that! You have no idea how much trouble it was putting this reworked story in line._

_For those of you who are curious behind the reason for the complete reworking of the original story of (What Just Happened?) it all falls down to how I wrote the OC of mine, which sadly made him out to be a 'Gary Stu' of all things._

_As such, I wanted to rework him to make him less so, whilst still having be **my** OC and not working off someone else's thoughts, which I was in a way with the original story. This one will hopefully be a better one than the original that I wrote, but again I hope you are ready for long periods of nothing between updates as I want to make sure that the story is moving a the direction that I want it too._

_Nevertheless, please review this and leave constructive criticisms where you can, and please not that I know that there is plenty of repetition as well as grammatical errors and who knows what else but I'm working to the best of my ability to work through them._

_See ya around!_


End file.
